1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for making a reception assembly and to a reception assembly and, more particularly, to a method for making or forming, in one non-limiting embodiment, a three dimensional pocket reception assembly which is adapted to be bio-degradable, easily formed, and structurally sound and to such a three dimensional pocket assembly which is formed by this process.
2. Background of the Invention
Items, such a vehicular hood, are typically transported in styrofoam type or based containers in order to reduce the likelihood of damage to the items during transportation and to provide a secure reception/transportation structure.
While such styrofoam containers (e.g., reception assemblies) do structurally support and protect such items, they have become relatively costly and are environmentally undesirable since they do not quickly degrade once discarded (e.g., they remain within a landfill for a very long time). Moreover, these styrofoam type or based containers emit carcinogenic and other types of harmful fumes when burned, thereby representing a safety hazard and are typically formed by a method which requires the use of hazardous materials.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved container/reception assembly which overcomes some or all of the disadvantages of prior containers and reception assemblies and for a new and improved method for creating and forming such a new and improved container and reception assembly.